Android 11: Unread Emotions
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: InuYashaGhost in the ShellGundam crossover. Rating might go up in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Status being processed... all lines clear... logging online..._

Series of clicks and whirr's emitted from an unknown area, a map clicking open over a large spread of MegaTokyo. Tracers lined over basic routes and objects needed, circles zeroing in on suspects with tracers. A few more clicks and the line was silent, the only sound to break the silence was the wind, howling and creaking in mortal desperation. Tracers disappeared from the map, and everything was clear. "Send me the info, Togusa."

"With disretained pleasure." Came a deep sarcastic voice. The map opened up again, except it was shadowing over the Fujiwara compound building due south. Info on the building folded down, names of criminals flashing quickly by the blue screen. The info suddenly stopped, then disappeared.

"Log me on." Came another deep voice with a quirky accent.

The line was silent for a few seconds, before three tracers landed over three of the buildings in the compound. The figure smirked, exposing razor sharp fangs. "This looks interesting, who's leading this time?" He was silent, before he heard shifting on the other end of the line, "Officer Iwase, of all things."

A hollow laugh was the answer Togusa got, waiting patiently for the android to stop. "Don't make me laugh, Iwase this time? Fine, log me onto the main database and I'll take it from there." The figure, still smirking, watched as the map flicked off, and all was dark...

"…So we should attack there first."

"No you jackass, we take it from Tamamura and bring it up to the Fujiwara compound. It makes more sense."

"We attack first! There's no point in dragging an android along for the ride."

"Bastard, how would YOU know how to process the attack patterns for the Defence?"

"More than you seem to know."

The figure frowned in deep confusion, opening his mouth to add to the conversation. Golden eyes beamed down and perked ears listened, catching and recording every sound and movement the two majors produced from their small fat bodies.

"...The Defence is in our way from a victory, and the bombs have already been set in the Sector 9 prefecture. Those bastards won't know what hit them."

_Bingo_, the figure marked it down, making sure to tell his leader this as fast as possible.

"Then what about Ishikawa and the android, hmm? I don't suppose you know how heavy those things are."

"I do, but if we dare to take it out to Tamamura, Remura would be on us like shit."

"...Then we have no choice. Activate the detonation bombs in the prefecture, and we'll regroup in Osaka."

A gloved hand reached back to his neck, and pulled out two thick black cords. Blue sparks flew from the hole, but were quietened down as the figure carefully logged off and stashed them in one of many coat pockets, some strewn in odd places. The thing opened it's two glowing golden eyes, pupils dilated as it gazed down at the neon highway that ran through MegaTokyo. The android smirked, clicking his steel-toed boots together and leaned back on the smokestack, thick with grease and grime.

_Hmm, Osaka those bastards are running to. Kusanagi won't be happy to hear the news_; a brief flash of his Major crossed his mind, running over her chilling features and boyish hair. He shuddered, adjusting his weight on the air vent that circled the smokestack, and the factory, he was currently resting on.

The factory made some sort of car brand, and it was a jet-black colour that stood out from the neon signs and run down buildings of MegaTokyo. It towered thirty stories into the air, and the smokestack jetted out into the sky where the two panels met at the top. There, an air vent stuck out, where the android now laid back and rested from his connection, mind wandering, eyes unfocused.

_In the times of 2946 AD, humans have left the sanctuaries of sanity to further their study on the human body. These studies caused them to not only replace human parts with mechanicals, but to replace an entire body._

_These are wicked times indeed. They are known as androids. Most of them died, then came back to life, their Ghosts wiped clean. Nowone knows what Ghost's are brought back, some from distant times, some from more recent. None the less, they are outcaste and thrown into despair of being rejected by the normal people, the Naturals._

_Ever since then, their lives have been thrown against the wall, thrown into despair and out of the Naturals' reach. Only until a chain of thugs and criminals began to plot an uptake on MegaTokyo, were the androids acknowledged, and soon were the wall between a world unlike hell, or a world much like it. _

_They were treated as garbage, referred to as items as not people. It was insulting, but they got used to it. One particular android of the Defence of Japan, Sector 11 Kusanagi team, Android 11, was confirmed as - not an android - but a super human of a different being._

_A half demon._

Well, so far that was the Prologue to the fanfic, and the real action starts next chapter.

I love to get reviews to see how I'm doing so far, so please help a starving(ish) author and review!

-Ryoga


	2. Phase 1: Hacked

**Phase 1: Hacked**

Long unrully white hair clashed with the black outfit, Android 11 now standing on the vent and observing the mess of people, cars, and gas. Large golden orbs scanned the downtown scene with large interest, his mouth open slightly, suckling on his lower lip.

_I wonder what it would be like... to be normal. A human. Natural. _

He always asked these questions to himself, always hoping to find an answer that never would come. _But wasn't I a Natural at one point in my life? Why do our Ghost's need to be washed clean of all scars, isn't that what makes us human?_

Subconsiosly, he checked his black army watch that was firmly gripping his left wrist. 11:34. He still had a bit of relaxation, but a tiny voice inside his head told him to hook up again and to report what he heard to Togusa, or even Bateau.

"Might as well." He told himself, reaching to his large black lab coat that draped to his knees, fumbling for a minute for the two black cords. Once retrieving him, he turned around to the smoke stack, glossy golden eyes scanning for a small square flip-pannel. _Hmm, it WAS here a minute ago... _

He slowly reached out a stud-glovved hand to the metal, feeling the oil and the grease of the factory against the tips of his fingers. He moved his hand to the left, feeling around for any abrupt bumps or grooves - anything. His quivvered slightly, finding the panel and flipped it open. Two connectors lay waiting, as the android hooked them up according to colour.

Once in, he sat back down on the vent, positioned himself, and hooked up the cords to the back of his neck.

_Sector 11 of the Kusanagi team, logging on... status revamped... online database searching... searching... found, Android 11 of the Kusanagi Defense, you are free to go._

_"Thanks."_

A low beep droned in the backround, the image of the large city fading into black. The beep started going faster and faster, until a falter voice abruptedly came up and made the android internally groan.

_Could not connect to the Defense database, critical error, ghost hack in process._

Quick reflexes snatched the cords, unhooked them, and fumbled as they were shoved into the coatpocket. "Shit." The white-haired android hissed, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through his left awkward sideburn.

_This aint new, ghost hacks don't happen among the Defense_,he thought quickly, standing up and overlooking the jump. Determening that it wouldn't do too much damage to the legs and back, he took a leaping jump from the vent onto the roof.

The roof, much like the smoke stack, was covered in grease and grime, causing the figure to land and skid to the right. Luckily, he hadn't damaged anything, only briefly shocked the system. In an instant he was sliding down the roof on his hands and feet, crouched over like a dog.

_Wonder which sector was attacked?_ he asked himself, preparing for the eavestroft. Expertly, he stook out his left foot in front of him and digged it into the roof. The metal groaned and creaked under him, letting him come to a slow and easy stop before the eave.

"Adios, shit factory." With that, he jumped.

Most normal people would call this suicide, but for androids, it was common knowledge. He felt his coat whisk behind him, and let the landing database take care of the rest.

_Weight status changing... 98 ...73 ...65... _He froze it at 65, watching as he shifted in midair to move backwards slightly, the greased wall flying past him. In and instant, he was running down the wall, the ground coming up to meet him in about a minute or so.

Wind flew through his unkempt white hair, whistling through the dog ears that were pirched in top of his head. He heard them. Sirens. _That can't be good._

He was about ten stories from hitting the ground, he calculated. Clicks and beeps immited from his ears, as he bent both legs and springed like a frog from the wall. Below, he heard people ouu and ahh, some shaking their heads and muttering about the androids. He had learned to cope, he had blocked all emotions from sliding through his calm features.

He landed on the sidewalk in a shuddering bang, his coat spread out like a fan behind him. His eyes stayed on the pavement, letting the shock in his sensory system die down. _That's it, I'll let this go and I'll report back to headquarters... _

A small beep in his ear, and he got up in a smooth motion. In an instant, he blended in with the waves of people.

Dark golden orbs followed every single movement in the crowd, hoping to pick up something for his report. "Someone in this crowd should..."

He sensed a heat wave coming from below the street quickly, eyes shooting open. Instinct told him to run, but he felt an odd stirring inside his Ghos, and kept walking. _Like something's awakening inside me_, he told himself calmly.

A little voice in the back of his head told him to keep walking, but he felt his feet suddenly plant directly over the heat source he found earlier, and stayed there.

_Crap, what the hell am I doing! _He screamed internally, eyes flickering a greenish light from the socket. Inside, his system froze, the Ghost swirling inside the heart with a panicky twitch. All emotion left from the face, his lips curling down and body slumping.

Android 11 knew what was happening, watching on in a horrid state as data flickered in front of him, numbers of ones and zero's whirring by at a fast pace.

He was being hacked.

_Can't let this... ha--, _his thoughts were cut short by the bomb planted below the highway, fire exploding up into the android at an abominal pace. Howling screams of pain pierced the soul of the android, only driving him into a further state of insanity. His memory was slipping, his metal body scorched by the fire and the explosion. His Ghost felt numb, idly watching from deep inside the metal shell as it was flung thirty feet into the air, hair almost melted and fingers clinging to the nerve endings. It landed in a composted heap, joints out of place and body blackened.

Overall, it was dead.

_System down... auto shut down commencing... retrieving data from database... Error, none found..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wind slipped through the silver mane of a man, golden eyes clouded over in confusion as they observed the clearing in the forest. The tall grass rippled like the waves slipping up onto the shore, flowers prickling his sagging red pants. _...where am I? I was hacked, then..._ , he turned his head to the right, taking in the rich scenery.

_Does this happen during every hacking..._ He caught sight of a large meadow, cascading into a fading sunset as far as the eye could see. His frowned in confusion, eyes suddenly darting down to the wierd attire he wore. A red cloak of some sort? Now he was confused.

He raised a clawed hand to his face, observing the creases that ran down the calloused surface. The reddish light made it look like it was on fire. Fire... _Like during the hacking_, he told himself glumly. He vaughly thought where he was, and how he got here.

His lowered his left hand, and made contact with a sword. Before he was about to ask himself anymore questions, he heard a soft voice come from his right.

"InuYasha!"

His head raised for unknown reasons. His name wasn't Inu-whatever, it was Android 11. But he felt his heart calm to the sound of her voice and the grace of her presence. The girl stood about fourty feet from him, behind her were two or three other people, all smiling at him in good regards.

He blinked, watching as the girl began making her way over, a small smile playing over her adorned features. She was pretty, he had to admit that, but who were they...?

"InuYasha..."

Her voice was slipping, he felt a hot pricking feeling from inside his stomach.

His vision blurred.

"InuYasha, we're here..."

_LET ME GO!_ He screamed, he felt his hearing slip, she was closing in on him, her smile still there.The other man and women were now approaching him too.

"Come back, InuYasha..."

**"I WANT TO GO BACK!"**

Everything went black, mind shutting down, pain still clinging in his Ghost. He didn't know why his heart stung him with every beat, he didn't know why he wanted to stay there, with them... with her. He didn't know why he cried, and sobbed for the unknown people who were there.

_They were waiting for me..._

All was suddenly dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, how was that? Better than the last one, though that was just really the Prologue.

Reviews make me a happy monkey! R&R!1one

-Ryoga


End file.
